Step and flash imprint lithography (SFIL) has emerged as an alternative to conventional micro-photolithographic imaging processes because of its reduced cost and ability to print smaller images. In SFIL, a photosensitive molding material is molded between a template having a relief pattern and a substrate, exposed to actinic radiation and the resulting hardened layer, having a three dimensional pattern, used to form a pattern in a transfer layer used as a mask in subsequent etching processes of an underlying layer or substrate. However, current SFIL suffers from several difficulties, including shelf life of the molding material, stripability of the transfer layer, image size control, poor adhesion of the various layer interfaces and excess adhesion of the template to the molding material.
Therefore, there is a need for SFIL processes having one or more of longer shelf life of the molding material, improved stripability of the transfer layer, improved image size control, improved layer interface adhesion and improved template release.